Food
Food Basics There are many items in the catacombs that can be eaten, but a good adventurer balances their meals wisely. When a food item is consumed, it shows up in your meal bar at the bottom left. When it is full, you get any benefits from that meal selection. Eating five of one thing in a row will grant you a special effect (unless player has Messy Eater trait). Many foods have different ways that they can be prepared, so get creative with your cooking! Also be aware of food modifiers: * Poisoned: This will poison you. * Rotten: Has a high chance of making you become Diseased, which damages you and makes you Weakened periodically for a few floors. Rotten food also instantly hurt you for 1-3 HP. * Frozen: Frozen food will not spoil, but small food will break upon impact. A meal of these will freeze you and turn your surroundings to ice, freezing anything around you. Does not count for food-specific meals, so make sure to melt the ice with a campfire/Infernus. * Bloody: Attracts Fishanhas. * Smoldering (any furred animal): Heals 3-4 HP. * Charred: May hurt for 1 HP. Drinking water clears your meal bar without granting any bonuses. Corpses Most enemies will drop or have a chance of dropping a food item (their corpse) that the player can consume but humanoids always drop a corpse. Small cooked corpses always cause an effect, with diminished effects when consumed with the Messy Eater perk. Ball of Goo Dropped by Goos (Green Slimes). * Full Meal: Adds up to 6 non-replenishable health past max HP. ** Based on INT Cooking Methods * Melting: Heals 3 HP (only 2 if Messy Eater) Ball of Slime Dropped by Oogs (Pink Slimes). * Full Meal: +3~6 Energy overcharge Cooking Methods * Melting: Replenish skill charge by 1 Ball of Mucus Dropped by Ogos (Blue slimes). * Replenish your magic charges by 2 (even without cooking) * Full Meal: Turns your skin blue, adds 2 non-replenishable health and 2 Energy overcharge. Cooking Methods * Heat causes mucus to become unstable, which causes them to burst in fiery explosion in ~8 seconds. Fishanha Corpse * Full Meal: 3 HP * Gills effect, Water Breathing Grumbul Corpse * Full Meal: Grants Butcher, making all meat heal for 1~2 HP for two floors. Cooking Methods * Steaming changes color of the corpse and heals for 1 HP upon eating. * Will become charred after some time if death from fire occurred. Skeleton Dropped by Skeletons or by eating any humanoid corpse (e.g. Grumbul Corpse). * Choke on a bone (-1 hp) * Drops a skull * Full meal: -1 HP, +1 Mag (Keeps your current HP as an overheal)(Does not increase energy) ** Can be substituted with Dead Rats and still gain the same meal effect Dead Byat * Full Meal: +SPD +Jump height for two floors Cooking Methods *Heat to smolder them, healing some HP when consumed *Will char if left in heat Dead Rat * Full meal: -1 hp +1 Mag (Keeps current hp as an overheal)(Does not increase energy) * Can be eaten alongside skeletons for the same meal effect Cooking Methods *Heat to smolder them, healing some HP when consumed *Will char if left in heat Balanced Meal Meals composed of alternating corpse types usually grant small overheal and small energy overcharge. This includes corpses which don't normally replenish health directly, such as slimes, grumbuls, and byats. Tested combinations include: * Goo, Byat, Goo, Byat, Goo * Slime, Byat, Slime, Byat, Slime * Grumbul, Slime, Grumbul, Slime, Grumbul * Notable exception: Goo, Slime, Goo, Slime, Goo. Alternating these prints a message "What a slimy meal!" but there are no special effect beyond sum of its parts. Other Food Kernel A cookable kernel found in barrels. Cooking Methods * Cook using fire to heat kernel, which will pop, doing 3 damage and knockback to entities near it. Flame wave will not cook kernels. * Exposing to fire for too long after popped will cause the popped kernel to burn. Effects * Choke on an uncooked kernel for 1 damage. * Each popped kernel heals for 2 health and overheals for 1 if you're at full health, up to extra health. * A full meal has no effect, but popped kernels act as 'filler' in meals up to 3 spaces. For example, eating 2 grumbuls and 3 popped kernels still gives you butcher. Important -- It only acts as filler if a kernel is not next to other in the meal queue. For example: kernel, grumbul, kernel, grumbul, kernel will give you Butcher, but kernel, kernel, kernel, grumbul, grumbul will not. Potato Found in barrels. Rarely, a grumbul will carry one. Cooking Methods * Cook using lava. You must use a lever to raise a platform over the lava, place the potato on until it becomes a Hot Potato, then take that off until it becomes Baked. * Cook using fire. If you set a potato on fire, it will become a Hot Potato, then cool down to become a Scorched Potato. Hot potatoes deal fire damage (Flame-Warriors are immune to it) if held every 3 seconds. * Put the potato in a bottle, fill with water, and then cook using fire to get get Bottle of Bland Potato Stew. Effects * Eating a Scorched Potato does 1 damage. * A Baked Potato has the same effects as a popped kernel, healing and overhealing if your health's full. Note: You must wait for the potato to fully cool after heating to avoid getting burned. * Full Meal (Baked Potato): -1 SPD, +Heavy Rocks Found commonly on ground throughout Upper Dungeon. Cooking Methods * Rocks placed in a bottle filled with water can be boiled to create stone soup. Effects * Stone soup does 2 self damage when consumed. Mushrooms Mushrooms are poisonous, but poison won't kill you. Eating them heals even without a completed meal. They are also fairly abundant and can be farmed, so eating a full meal of mushrooms is a fairly easy feat. Cooking Methods * Poison can be cooked out in boiling water. The water will poison instantly but cooked mushrooms aren't poisonous themselves and heal to full health. Wait until the water stops boiling and don't eat the mushrooms until the poison wears off. You can boil water by pushing in a hot boulder or by using the Infernus spell. Effects * Full Meal: Overcharged (Energy Recharge). This meal will also poison you, regardless if you've cooked the mushrooms or not. Spices Spices can be used over food items, corpses, and soup to improve them. A bottle can be used 2 times before it's empty. Some of them also have interesting effects when they shatter on a monster. Spices are commonly found on tables in Grumbul living quarters and appear in shops. Also found on barrels. Savoury Sauce The item is more filling, counting as +1 food of the type eaten (So 2 for plain items but 3 for soup). Using this along with other spices is recommended, since it "duplicates" the amount of pepper/salt/fire sauce on a meal. Cave Salt Prevents salted item from rotting, and makes the temporary effect of the full meal last longer. An empty salt shaker can still salt enemies by throwing and breaking the item on them. Black Pepper Has a chance to make the effect of the full meal stronger(for example bigger overheal from ball of goo meal), depending on how much pepper was used on the same meal. If it shatters on an enemy, the enemy is temporarily peppered, and will sneeze which violently propels it backwards. Fire Sauce Makes the player breathe fire when consumed. Humanoids can be blinded if it is shattered on them. Has a small chance(that increases the more sauce used on the same meal) to give the player a meal effect which makes the them breathe fire every time a weapon skill is used.